Le Soleil Brillera Toujours
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Hermione et Ron profitent d'un après-midi ensoleillé dans leur jardin.


Ron Weasley était heureux. En ce milieu d'après-midi particulièrement ensoleillé (ce qui était plutôt rare ces derniers temps), il profitait de ce samedi assez tranquille pour se reposer. La semaine avait été dure au Ministère, bien que la situation n'avait rien de comparable avec celle d'il y a cinq ans, à l'époque de la guerre. Non, tout ça était fini, derrière lui, et il pouvait à présent profiter comme jamais d'une vie qui n'avait fait que s'améliorer au fil des ans.

Il aimait sentir le soleil sur sa peau, ce dernier faisait ressortir les taches de rousseur qui s'étalaient sur son visage, comme le lui avait fait remarquer une fois de plus Hermione quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait d'ailleurs ajouté qu'elle les trouvait tout simplement '_adorables_'. Il avait rougi, mais le soleil n'y était pour rien.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, était tout comme Ron allongée dans l'herbe de leur jardin, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de son petit ami. Ils avaient pris la décision de s'installer ensemble quelques mois auparavant. Certes, ils étaient jeunes, mais ils étaient plus décidés que jamais, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu les en empêcher.

Leur relation n'était pas toujours simple, ils avaient souvent des petits désaccords, et leur entourage s'amusait à dire que '_le jour où ces petites disputes cesseront, cela voudra dire que ce sera la fin de votre couple_'. Eh bien, cela n'arriverait probablement jamais. En repensant à leurs paroles pleines de sagesse, Ron se demanda vaguement comment les autres couples faisaient si tout était calme dans leur vie, s'ennuyaient-ils ? Très certainement. Il l'avouait sans honte, il aimait aussi Hermione pour son caractère fort. Elle savait s'affirmer, et n'était pas du genre à renoncer à ses idées pour plaire aux autres. Un exemple parmi tant d'autres, elle lui avait la veille fait un long discours sur les conditions de vie des Efles de maison en France, où ils sont soi-disant exploités. La scène s'était déroulée chez les Weasley, et Fleur, assise face à Hermione, s'était contentée de sourire (la relation entre les deux jeunes femmes s'était nettement améliorée au cours des dernières années. Hermione se faisait même un plaisir d'aller tenir compagnie à la française quand Bill était retenu par son travail). Oui, tout le monde le savait, la sorcière ne changerait jamais d'avis sur ce sujet. Malheur à la personne qui oserait la contredire.

Il y avait une autre chose qui n'avait pas changé chez elle, c'était sa passion pour les livres. Bien qu'elle s'était quelque peu calmée, elle avait très souvent le nez fourré dans l'un d'eux. Elle aimait toujours autant apprendre de nouvelles choses, c'était la raison pour laquelle leur bibliothèque avait doublé de volume depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble. De temps en temps, elle ressortait un livre moldu, et en ce moment, elle en lisait un écrit par un certain Edwin Abbott, d'après ce qu'il voyait sur la couverture de l'ouvrage. Hum, ce nom ne lui disait absolument. Peut être qu'il s'agissait là d'un parent d'Hannah ? M'enfin, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en littérature moldue, et à chaque fois qu'il approchait de près ou de loin un livre, il en attrapait presque des boutons.

Hermione était belle quand elle lisait. Bon, à ses yeux, elle était tout le temps belle, mais quand il la voyait telle qu'elle était à ce moment précis, passionnée, avec une petite ride sur le front qui indiquait sa concentration, il se rendait compte à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir une fille comme elle dans sa vie. Et une fille qui l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer quelques années auparavant que cela se terminerait comme ça entre eux, surtout quand il songeait à leur première rencontre. Ce jour-là, dans le Poudlard Express, il aurait juré qu'il détesterait à jamais cette 'Miss je-sais-tout', et le jour où elle l'avait entendu faire cette désagréable remarque sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : le transformer en crapaud répugnant pour pouvoir le jeter dans le Lac Noir afin qu'il soit dévoré par les créatures qui vivaient dans ses profondeurs. Mais voilà, tout avait changé, ils avaient grandi, mûri. Chaque expérience qu'ils avaient vécu de leur côté (Ron avec Lavande, et la brève amitié -voire plus- qu'avait eu Hermione avec Viktor Krum) n'avait fait que les pousser davantage dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et voilà où ils en étaient, plus de dix ans après que leurs regards se soient croisés pour la première fois.

Ron se plongea dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qui eux étaient plongés dans le livre qu'elle tenait. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait, et à son tour, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

- La plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. »

Hermione fit mine de chercher, tourna la tête vers la gauche, puis vers la droite.

« Où ça ? Je ne la vois pas... »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, elle devait bien être la seule à ne pas voir à quel point elle était sublime. Ce visage si parfait, ces cheveux réunis en une queue de cheval dont quelques mèches s'échappaient, ces lèvres, si appétissantes. Comment douter de la perfection ?

« Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour, mais tu es bête, Hermione. »

Et sur ces mots, elle se mit à rire. Et lui se pencha, comme hypnotisé par ce rire cristallin, afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, il ne s'en lasserait probablement jamais. Alors que son front reposait sur celui de la jeune sorcière, il pensa que tout le bonheur que le monde pouvait ressentir n'était rien comparé à ces instants passés avec la femme de sa vie, son Paradis.

« Épouse-moi. »

Les mots avaient franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne les ai pensés. Mais ils semblaient si évidents, si justes, qu'il ne fut pas choqué plus que ça. Depuis quand y songeait-il ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ? Oui. Depuis leur premier baiser, même. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée de passer un jour éloigné d'elle, et encore moins toute une vie. Il rêvait d'une vie pleine de joie pour eux, d'un bonheur de tous les instants, d'enfants, qui seraient un mélange équilibré d'eux deux. Non, il souhaitait qu'ils ne ressemblent qu'à leur mère, autant pour son intelligence que par sa beauté. Ils formeraient une famille unie, où chacun serait aimé plus qu'il n'était possible de l'être.

Plongé dans leur avenir, il n'ouvrit les yeux que quelques instants plus tard. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Hermione car, après tout, comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'elle souhaitait les mêmes choses que lui ? Serait-elle effrayée à l'idée de passer à l'étape suivante ?

Mais quand il croisa les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme, il ne vit pas de larmes, il ne vit pas non plus de la colère. Sa bouche était quelque peu ouverte, et elle laissa tomber son livre sur la pelouse. Ce qu'elle dit ensuite n'était pas forcément ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Je viens de recevoir une goutte de pluie sur le front. »

Ron, incrédule, leva la tête et aperçut le ciel, toujours aussi bleu. Il n'eut pas le temps de la contredire, ils entendirent au loin l'orage gronder. A peine s'en rendirent-ils compte qu'une pluie forte commença à tomber. Ils se retrouvèrent trempés avant d'avoir eu le temps de se lever complètement. Hermione ramassa son livre, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la maison. Leurs pieds nus se couvrirent de boue, et ils se réfugièrent sous le porche.

« Par Merlin, quel temps ! »

Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, alors que la situation était plutôt embarrassante à ses yeux. Même si elle le fixait, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. S'il lui avait demandé de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, elle en aurait été tout bonnement incapable. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, elle n'avait tout simplement pas écouté.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur lui, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il serra ses bras autour d'elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'ils soient trop éloignés. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux roux du jeune homme, qu'elle attira plus près d'elle. Une météorite aurait pu s'écraser à côté d'eux qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendus compte, trop occupés à s'aimer.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, obligés de reprendre leur souffle. A peine ceci fait, Hermione se pencha vers Ron, et lui murmura quelque chose que lui seul put entendre. Quelque chose qui lui donna le sourire, et qui le fit l'embrasser de plus belle.

Oui, la journée avait été magnifique, et même si la pluie s'était invitée, le soleil continuait de briller dans les cœurs de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, tout juste fiancés.

**FIN.**


End file.
